


FRIENDS |beomjun|

by nikshawt



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikshawt/pseuds/nikshawt
Summary: Beomgyu has liked Yeonjun since elementary school and he doesn't tell him in order to avoid any weirdness between them.





	1. FRIENDS (0)

When Beomgyu was in elementary school, he got bullied.

A boy in his class picked on him because he had two dads. Beomgyu never understood, they were normal just like his family.

_So_

"_Why_!?" He screamed, covering his face as his bully threw wood chips at him. "Why, are doing this to me?! I didn't do anything to you!" He said. The chubby boy stops, "What did you say, wuss?" He asked, smirking.

Beomgyu sighed, dropping his hands down to his side and looked at the boy. "I said, why do you do this to me?" The chubby boy smugly shrugged.

"That's easy. You're parents are _faggots_." He says, making Beomgyu scowl as he cracked his knuckles. He wasn't a violent child, but when it came to his dads he seen **_red_**.

He charged after the boy without thinking and they toppled over. The boys wrestled each other before Beomgyu crawled on top and punched the child.

Kids around stopped playing to see the fight. "Don't say that word ever again!!" Beomgyu commanded as his vision became blurry with tears.

The boy tried protecting himself with his hands, but it didn't work. Beomgyu kept punching his nose, almost breaking it, but was taken off the boy by someone. He struggled to escape out their arms.

"Let go of me!" He said. "I will when you calm down." Beomgyu stops moving and realizes who's voice this belongs to. He turns his head to look behind himself and his eyes meet..

"Yeonjun." He quietly says. "Are you happy to see me?" The boy asks. Beomgyu doesn't answer, he just stares. "Hey, fags!" The chubby boy yelled, spitting out blood. "I'm still over here."

Yeonjun looks at him and stepped in front of Beomgyu. He cracked every single bone inside his body before kicking the boy on the floor. "Don't ever torment my friend again." The boy on the floor, groaned as he rolled on his stomach.

That day, Yeonjun and Beomgyu got detention because his bully played the victim and told their teacher. Beomgyu's parents heard about it and immediately grounded him. He tried to explain, but they didn't listen.

Yeonjun secretly visited Beomgyu on the weekends, since he was also grounded. They would talk until it was time for Yeonjun to leave. Around this time, Beomgyu started developing feels for Yeonjun.

He didn't want them to exist  
because

After all, they were _friends_.


	2. Boundaries (1)

Beomgyu _knew_ when he made Yeonjun _uncomfortable_. 

_You see_, Yeonjun is a straight male and although he's _okay_ with his friend being into other guys. He didn't want to be liked in the same way.

He _told_ Beomgyu this when they were on their lunch break. Sitting in their usual location, the rooftop. Beomgyu was excited to see what his dad made him as he opened his lunchbox.

"Oh..." He said, disappointedly. His dad made him a _tuna fish sandwich_. Yeonjun snorted, "Well, that looks good." Yeonjun teased. "Do you want some?" Beomgyu asked, knowing Yeonjun hated it. 

Yeonjun gave a grimace of disgust as Beomgyu came closer with the smelly sandwich. "Open wide, jjunie-" Beomgyu paused, realizing the position he and Yeonjun were in.

He sat between Yeonjun's legs and Yeonjun was laying down, most likely to avoid the sandwich in Beomgyu's hand.

Beomgyu pulled away and quickly apologized. Yeonjun sat up, "It's okay." He says. "As long as you don't get feelings for me, it's okay."

_"It's too late for that because** I already do**." _Beomgyu thought. "Why don't we finish eating so we aren't late for class." Yeonjun says as he picks up his chopsticks. Beomgyu nods and bites into his sandwish as they eat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad, if you prefer to read it on there instead.


End file.
